1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an impact sprinkler, and more particularly to an innovative impact sprinkler with an adjustable counterweight member to accurately control the swing angle of the swinging part.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Impact sprinklers are commonly used nowadays for gardening and agriculture. A typical impact sprinkler is installed with a rotation guiding member, which will be driven by the water flow so that the impact sprinkler will conduct cyclical watering within a circular area. In order to control and maintain sufficient irrigation, the operator will usually install a counterweight block on one end of the rotation guiding member. Through the weight of the counterweight block, the swing angle of the rotation guiding member can be adjusted.
However, the counterweight block is fixed on a preset part of the rotation guiding member and is not adjustable. In order to change the swing angle of the rotation guiding member, the typical method is to replace with an impact sprinkler with a different counterweight block. Different counterweight blocks are used for different swing angles needed by the user. Therefore, there is a necessity to produce multiple types of impact sprinklers. Such a practice not only requires considerable production cost, but also causes inconvenience and time consumption in the replacement.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.